


A promise broken, a promise kept

by stjarna



Series: Season 6 spec fics [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Feels, Gen, reference to 5x22, s6 spec, season 6 spec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Based on aside-note in @agl03's post-5x22 reaction post: "Side note....is Nick busy? Can Hunter come along too?"





	A promise broken, a promise kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGL03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/gifts).



> This scene came to me the second I read @agl03's post.
> 
> Thank you to @dilkirani for the beta.

It had taken them three months. Three months of dead ends and trial and error and error and error and error. Three months of trials and tribulations. Three months of piecing together a puzzle scattered through time and space.

Three months of holding on by a thread. Three months of fighting back tears, fighting the gnawing feeling that they’d never find him.

And now they’re here and he’s right there, and somehow it seems even harder to believe that they succeeded and it’s not a dream once again slipping through their hands.

The capsule opens and Enoch helps him sit up, blocking his view. His body is trembling, shaking from shock, cold, surprise.

And then Enoch steps to the side and his eyes widen, his lips part as he sees the love of his life, as her name escapes him like a magical word.

He slowly pushes himself up to standing, and a sudden jolt rushes through her body as if his motion caused a chain reaction that brought her back to life.

She takes a step forward, her hands raised, ready to embrace him, hug him, pull him closer and bring him back into her world, her soul, her everything.

She stumbles to the side when Hunter pushes past her, coming to a sudden stop in front of Fitz, his chest heaving.

He pulls back his fist and firmly punches Fitz against his shoulder.

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO DIE OUT THERE!” he yells, angrily, tears filling his eyes.

Fitz furrows his brow. “Wha—?” he tries to ask, which turns into an “Ooof,” when Hunter pulls him into a bone-breaking hug, sobbing helplessly.

Fitz gently pats his friend’s back, looking in confusion over Hunter’s shoulder at Jemma.

Her face distorts, a grimace torn between laughing and crying, her mouth covered by her trembling hand.

She surges forward, somehow managing to snake her arms, her body between Hunter’s and Fitz’s, and one by one the team steps forward, wrapping Fitz in a cocoon of hugging arms and sobbing bodies.


End file.
